


Don't negotiate

by Empty_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Loss of Virginity, Nonvember, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Rainbow/pseuds/Empty_Rainbow
Summary: Nonvember Day 6: Forced ProstitutionRey accompanies Unkar PLutt to the house of Mr. Parnassus. What business can a junk dealer have with an oil tycoon?





	Don't negotiate

**Author's Note:**

> You have chosen Abraham H. Parnassus, enjoy!  
> Here is my contribution to the challenge Nonvember that I saw in a [Tumblr post](https://purplebouquettragedyo3o.tumblr.com/post/179622486524/nonvember)

How Rey had come to that situation she did not know, she had come home after going to compare the store, Plutt had told him that he had to go talk to Mr. Parnassus about business and he wanted her to accompany him.

She got into a black car with Plutt and the driver drove until to the area of the rich houses of the city.

***

They left her alone in a richly furnished room.

Now she was waiting for Plutt to finish talking to Mr. Parnassus. _What business would a rich man have with a poor junk seller?_

She moved uncomfortably on the sofa, looking at the expensive items in the room, she knew that Mr. Parnassus was a rich oil industrialist but she had never imagined his house.

Plutt entered the room and he addressed her.

-Rey, you'll stay here and you'll have a good time with Mr. Parnassus-

-What? ... No-

Plutt approached and told her low enough so that only she would listen.

-Listen, girl, you stay here and you will be good with Mr. Parnassus just for tonight, or we will go home and you will be good with my men as many times as they want-

_How dare he do that!_

The idea of escaping through her mind but she knew neither the house nor this part of the city.

Even if she could escape, where would she go? The police would not believe in the declaration of a poor orphan against one of the richest men in the area.

Seeing perspective the decision was obvious, one man was a thousand times preferable to Plutt's bastards.

A servant directed her to another room.

Upon entering she met Mr. Parnassus.

She had seen him before in the city, driving his expensive cars or sitting in fine restaurants, she would never have thought that he was a sick man who paid to sleep with a young girl.

Take off your clothes- he ordered.

Rey stood still, a fear crossed her back and she felt a hollow in her stomach.

She watched him walk calmly around the room.

-I told you to take off your clothes-

Rey obeyed this time, she felt his gaze all the time.

-Get on your knees-

Rey did it while he approached her, she watched him unbutton his pants and release his cock.

Rey stayed still, she didn't know what he wanted her to do, she turned her eyes away from him.

She felt one of his hands on her head pulling her close to him.

-Open your mouth-

Rey opened her mouth and she felt the tip in her mouth.

She tried to get away but the grip on her hair did not allow her to do so.

Rey tried not to cry but she couldn't keep her tears from falling.

She felt it in her mouth deeper and deeper, forced herself to breathe through her nose so as not to drown. When she felt it near her uvula, she felt like vomiting.

To her relief, he retired a few moments later.

-Come- he took her arm and he leaned back on the bed, placing her on top of him.

Rey lined up with him while his cock was rubbing at her entrance, giving him gentle up and down movements.

Rey felt the pressure of his head as he entered, and she closed her eyes, while more tears wet her cheeks.

-Wait! - She screamed when she felt a strong pain.

He stopped as she said him

She put her hands on his chest to try to keep him out of her.

They stayed that way for a moment, but the gravity made Rey slowly lower his cock.

Rey let out a slight scream when he was completely inside her.

He moved his hips for her to move. Rey made it very slow at first, pulling it back a bit to put it inside her again.

-Faster-

Rey ignored him following in a slow rhythm.

She felt pain when he slapped her ass.

-I told you faster-

Rey tried it this time, but it was painful and uncomfortable, his belt and zipper on his pants hurt her thighs.

She felt another slap.

-I can't- she admitted at last

Suddenly he turned her, laying her on the bed.

***

-Look at me, girl- he ordered as he began to move inside her.

His release was approaching, she was so tight it wasn't going to last long.

She didn't obey him, she was staring at something on the ceiling, and one of his hands grabbed her chin

-Look at me, girl-

He wanted her eyes to look at him when he came.

His thrusts became frantic.

His frantic blows made her complain, to his relief he just needed a few more shoves.

He came within her.

Parnassus came out of his orgasm with a single thought in mind:

_I fucked your granddaughter, filled her belly with my festering seed! That’s my final revenge HR._

He watched her dripping sex, he took the outgoing semen with a finger and put it back into her.

A painful moan came from her, as she felt a new intrusion in her.

He took the pillows and placed them under her raised her hips, preventing his seed out of her.

-Don't move- he said while fixing his clothes.

He watched her one last time as he left the room.

He had to talk to Unkar Plutt, he had decided that his one-night deal must be extended.


End file.
